Whose Line Is It Anyway? Mario Version! XD
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: The SMRPG group tries their hand at the hit show, "Whose Line Is It Anyway"!


**If you preferred the original script format, please visit my homepage.**

* * *

"Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?', the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! Meet tonight's people! Mama mia! It's-a Mario!" said the announcer dude. The camera paned to Mario, who did the peace sign "Arigato, Baka-sama! It's Mallow!" The camera paned to Mallow, who waved timidly. "Zee Mr. Saturn are takin' over zee varld! It's Geno!" The camera paned to Geno, who pretended to sleep. "And I'm not crazy -- it's the rest of the world that's screwed up! It's Bowser!" The camera paned to Bowser, who didn't seem too happy...

"I'm Toad and I'll be your host tonight!" said the little mushroom man. Toad went over to the desk and sat down. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! If I were in charge, the points would be worth a shave and a haircut, two bits!" The audience laughed at the joke and clapped. "Now for the first game, which is 'Duet'. This is for Mario and Bowser. Now, we need someone from the audience..."

Toad ran up to the audience, which consisted of random game and anime people that the Almighty Author loved a lot. He can up to a quiet light-haired kid that was dressed in brown and held a staff.

"What's yer name, Sir?" asked the host.

"It's...Tsukasa", the unlucky victim replied timidly.

"Where are you from, Tsukasa?" asked Toad.

"The...The World."

"What is yer job?" continued the host. It was obivious that he was planning to squeeze every detail out of Tsukasa.

"A Wavemaster..." replied Tsukasa. "And I'm also trapped in the game", he added sheepishly.

"Ok! C'mon down and have a seat!" said Toad. He nearly yanked the poor kid's arm out of his socket as he dragged the Wavemaster on stage.

Tsukasa sat down while Mario and Bowser stoond behind the slightly antisocial boy. They were ready to seranade the Wavemaster.

"You two will sing about being a wavemaster who's trapped in a game in...EUROBEAT STYLE!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Toad shouted hysterically.

"EH?! WHAT THE HECK'S EUROBEAT?!" exclaimed Mario and Bowser.

"It's THE best type of music an' ya guys BETTER agree with me or I'll cry!" Mallow threatened.

"Erm...", was all they were able to say.

The music from the Cavios stage in Kirby Superstar began to play loudly. Mario and Bowser quickly jumped up and began to sing.

"I'm..a wavemaster that can use magic and I am trapped--in--a--game!" sang Mario.

"I... can cast spells and they are really cool! How I got trapped in--a game! I do not a-knooooow how I got trapped in a game!!!" sang Bowser.

"Wavemasters! They are so-a cool! Wavemasters! They are unique! Wavemasters! We're magic users!" sang both Mario and Bowser. They start to dance while Tsukasa did the anime sweatdrop. To his relief, Toad buzzed them.

"Great job! Eleventy-seven points for Tsukasa for being a Wavemaster that's trapped in the game!" said Toad. An embarassed Tsukasa went back to his seat, mumbling something about making up lyrics to video game music.

"Now it's time for 'Whacky Newscaster'! This is for everyone. Mallow, you and Geno will be the hosts, Bowser will do the sports, and Mario will do the weather", Toad explained.

"HEY! I wanna do the weather!" whined the young Nimbus Lander prince.

Toad didn't notice Mallow and continued to go on with the explanation. "Geno, you will be a crazied anime otaku at an anime convention..."

"Okay..." grumbled Geno.

"Bowser, you will be a cat that wants Meow-Mix", continued Toad.

"Crazy host!" muttered Bowser.

"And Mario, you will be Beethoven who's trying to write his next symphony!" said the happy host.

"I think that Bowser should do that..." said Mario.

"Aaaaaand CUE THE SONG!" shouted Toad.

The Newscasters theme music began to play as the camera paned over to the group.

"Konnichiwa! This is the 6:00 News and I am Kay B. Gone. Here is tonight's headline: Mr. Saturn and Ham-Hams are dominating the world. Here is Snee Sale with the story", said Mallow. He turned to Geno, who did the anime sweatdrop.

"Thanks, Kay. It began early today when..." He trailed off and suddenly looked surprised. "OHMYGOSH! A RARE 'CHIBIMARUKO CHAN' MANGA!!! GET YER PAWS OFF OF THAT, BAKA!!!" he screamed. He leaped from his chair and shrieked a war cry. Mallow sweatdropped as he watched the so-called "carnage" take place.

"An' there you have it, folks! Time for the sports with Don Phan", said Mallow.

"The Greens and their rival the Grapes got into a melee today! Meow! This was the--MEOW!--best baseball game in--I WANT MEOW-MIX!!!" shouted Bowser. He began to sing the Meow-Mix song as Mallow sweatdropped again.

"Erm...time fer the weather with Hera Cross!"

"Today we have a cloudy day, which is good for composing songs. BAH! I NEED SOME CONCENTRATION!!!" Mario cried. He ripped up an imaginary paper and tossed it into the air. "HOW CAN A GENIUS COMPOSER LIKE ME, LUDWIG VON BEETHOVEN, WRITE A NEW SYMPHONY WITH ALL OF THESE DISTRACTIONS?!" He shrieked a war cry and attacked Bowser, who was sitting there innocently singing the Meow-Mix song.

"HEY!" he cried.

"An' that's it fer the News! Stay tuned for... informercials", mumbled the really embarrassed child.

Toad buzzed them and said, "1 an' a quarter points to Mallow for having to put up with crazy people today. Dun spend it all in one place. Now it's time for 'Props'! This is for all of you again."

They went up to the desk to receive their props from Toad.

"Mario and Geno, here are your props." He handed them two yellow triangle-shaped foam objects. "And Mallow and Bowser, here are your props." He handed them two cylinder-shaped foam objects. "Now begin!"

Mario held up the props and shouted, "MWAHAHAHA!!! NOW THAT I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF POWER AND COURAGE, I SHALL DOMINATE HYRULE!!!"

Dude! You need the Triforce of Wisdom first!" grumbled the little star warrior.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

Mallow used the props as crutches while Bowser played "Yankee Doodle" on a pretend flute. They were trying to do the Civil War act.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

"I'm a ninja!" cried Mario as he threw a triangle at Geno.

"I'm a ninja too!" Geno replied. He threw a triangle back at Mario.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

Mallow lied on his back across the props, which are parallel. Bowser stood next to him and laughed evilly. Mallow pretended to be a girl in distress.

"HAAAALP! SAVE ME!!!" he cried.

"MWAHAHA!!! When Duddley Do-Right comes to save you, I'll blow him to smithereens!" cackled Bowser.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

"Like my new glasses, Geno?" asked Mario. He had the props on his eyes as glasses.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

"ACK! SNAKES!!!" cried Mallow as he had the props around his neck.

BUUUUUUZZZZ!!!

"Great job! A googol points goes to the snakes! By the way, a googol is a MONDO-SIZED number! Now it's time for everyone's favorite! 'Hoedown' with Princess Daisy on piano! I need a fun game to play", said Toad.

The audience shouted out random stuff for them to do a hoedown on.

"Ok! 'EarthBound'. We will do the 'EarthBound Hoedown'", announced the host.

Daisy began to play the Hoedown tune and the audience began to clap to the tune.

"I played this fun game that is called EarthBound. Took me a while to hunt for it like a hound! Once I got it, I couldn't stop playing. But when I got to Giygas stage 4, I couldn't stop crying!" sang Mallow as he did a dance.

"EarthBound is a very fun game! Was it made by ol' Mark Twain? When I don't play it, I begin to go insane! One day, I went WAY too far! Someone said I was worse than Giygas! Hardy-har-har!" sang Mario. He joined Mallow in the dance.

"When I played this game, it was very fun! I loved the way they used a pun. Here's my opinion and I hope you all agree: EarthBound is a lot better than Super Mario RPG!" sang Geno. Mario pretended to pummel Geno for that little statement.

"Who knew that Giygas was very insane? He's worse than Psymon Stark and he's not even in this game! Giygas is also a big hypocrite! He says that he's happy and sad and he's scary for someone that's only 16-bit!" sang Bowser.

"And he's scary for someone that's only 16-bit!" the foursome sang in unison as the song came to an end.

"Thanks for watching and tune in next time!" said Toad as he tossed the "Scenes From A Hat" hat like how Drew Carey does.


End file.
